


Settle down with me now and forever

by starsngalaxys



Category: Detective Comics (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clark Kent is a Good Dad, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kryptonian Language, Platonic Cuddling, grammerly is my beta so blame any mistakes on that, hes doing his best, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: I don’t really know what this is, I was really tired when I wrote it. It’s really fluffy tho, so...
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	Settle down with me now and forever

_Smallville, why is our eldest passed out at the kitchen table????_

That’s the message Clark Kent got from his wife at 1.45 am on a Tuesday night. It was snowing, he was tired, and had just gotten back from an especially rough mission, resulting in around 18 arrests in a big-time crime syndicate.

_Who, Kon? I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?_ He texted back.

_I don’t wanna wake him up_

_He’s gonna be sore in the morning if he stays there. Can’t you wake him enough to get him to bed?_

_Excuse me, I have experience waking up sleepy Kryptonians!!! Not doing that_

He let out a tired sigh, one of those sighs were you can almost feel your soul leave your body.

_I’ll be home in 5._

As soon as he walked through the door, he heard Lois whisper-yell, “Welcome home, I’m going to bed.”

He resisted the incessant urge to bang his head into the doorframe. _Back to the task at hand. Where’s the kid?_ Kitchen table.

He stumbled into the kitchen with bleary eyes and heavy limbs. He searched the room until he laid eyes on his oldest kid. The teenager looked like he had sat down and then immediately fell asleep. His face was squished against the table and his arms were spread out in front of him. It looked like Lois had tried to make him a bit more comfortable, given that he had a blanket pulled over his shoulders and the lack of a leather jacket on his back.

Clark felt the exhaustion drain his body as what Bruce called “the dad instinct” overcame him. He carefully shook Kon’s shoulder, not quite sure if he was expecting a response. He wasn’t given one anyways, so he guessed it didn’t matter. _Only one thing to do now._

He gently pushed Kon into an upright position, while making sure that his head didn’t fall backwards. He pulled the boy’s head to his chest while reaching his other arm under his legs. _Alright, let’s go._

Clark headed towards the stairs with a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. He recognized this feeling from when Jon was born, or whenever Chris came to him to ask for help reading. It was a good feeling.

He was surprised to feel Kon latch on to his arm and burrow into his chest. The warm feeling gave way to reveal a steady ache. “I haven’t treated you fairly, have I, _khuhtiv ehl_.” The Man of Steel said under his breath.

Finally, they reached Kon’s room. It was pretty makeshift, due to Kon just recently coming back into their lives, but the boy had taken to it quickly if the posters and precarious shelves full of nick-nacks said anything. Clark tried to put him down, but found himself getting pulled down as well.

He froze when the boy muttered a barely comprehensible word. “ _ukr_?”

_Dad_

_Oh_

“ _Zhi, khuhtiv unah_?”

Kon broke off into mumbled rambles, and wrapped his arms and legs around the older man while burying his face into his shoulder.

_Oh kiddo._

Clark hugged the boy closer to his chest, and pressed a kiss onto the top of his head. He had sworn to do better this time around. He wasn’t exactly what that entailed, but he figured this was a start. A comfy silence overcame the room.

_You’re alright khuhtiv ehl._

**Author's Note:**

> Kryptonian Translations:  
> khuhtiv ehl - My Star  
> ukr - Dad, Father  
> Zhi, khuhtiv unah - Yes, My Son


End file.
